


Under the Moons Shadow

by Craftswithkitten



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftswithkitten/pseuds/Craftswithkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A near fatal attack brings the men closer. </p><p>They were adults now but their palms were still bleeding, pressed tightly against one another's. "It's not too late in the day, we've still got plenty of time together... Please Rhett, don't go yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moons Shadow

The wind whipped through his dark hair, bringing with it the crisp smell of the mountain. He inhaled deeply the scent of early winter, crisp and stale, and smiled wildly. 

"Look at this view!" He yelled holding his arms out. He looked over his shoulder to his friend "I knew this was a great idea!" He shifted the heavy gear on his back as he took in the view. Before him hundreds of trees stood, bare and brown, disappearing into the low lying clouds. He felt free and wild, finally out of the confines of the city. This was what he was used to, the great outdoors with his best friend, just like the backwoods of North Carolina. 

Rhett caught up and stood besides him. "Wow..." He breathed softly, taking in the view.

"It's beautiful..." Link sighed with a lopsided smile. Rhett put his hand on Link's shoulder and squeezed gently. 

"C'mon man, we gotta get moving if we're gonna reach the summit and set up camp by afternoon." Rhett urged, focusing on Link's face. Rhett couldn't help but stare at the smaller man as he took in another deep breath of mountain air. Lately it felt as if Link was never in a good mood, always on edge and moody. It was nice to see his friend looking genuinely happy. Link looked up at Rhett, his crooked smile forcing Rhett to giggle a little. "A'right man, let's go!" Link said as he began up the trail. 

They continued on the path, past the late autumn blooms dotting the steep ridge. The first mile was surprisingly difficult for the both of them as they gained elevation, but they were determined to keep moving quickly. 

"Dang it man, that was such a pain!" Link gasped catching his breath when they reached the top of the ridge. "How far'd we climb? " 

"Man we barely climbed a mile!" Rhett laughed as they walked along the pine. "Don't worry, according to the map the next two and half miles aren't as bad. And we'll know we're there when we reach the bridge."

The trail was beautiful. Ponderosa pine towered over them, filling the air with a sweet sappy scent. The men couldn't help but stare up as they walked, watching birds and squirrels alike scrambling to collect the last of autumn's harvest. The brisk air cooled their over heated bodies and they marched on with large smiles. Rhett felt his chest swell with joy, he felt young and despite the beauty surrounding him he found himself staring at Link. This really was a good idea he thought.

"Look Link!" Rhett suddenly grabbed Link's arm and pulled him off the trail. 

"What- what the heck Rhett?" Link yelped, but Rhett was pulling him excitedly. 

They reached a mature Ponderosa, it's orange bark had deep pitted gouges. Beside it laid Rhett's treasure, a large dropped moose antler. "Look at this! Ohh-ho-ho!" He laughed as he picked it up and examined it. 

"Is that a moose antler? Is that even legal to pick up?" Link questioned, but the pure joy of their discovery was clear in his voice. 

"I don't know man, but I'm keeping it! " He let Link hold it while he took off his rucksack. Then he carefully tied it to the front of his bag.

"You don't think that'll attract other moose?"

"Nah, man! Their rutting season is over. That's why he dropped it dude!" Rhett shifted his pack back on, feeling proud and smiling with pursed lips. "C'mon, let's keep going! " He cheered.

"Alright brother I'm right here with ya, let's go!"

The stone and soil crunched beneath their boots as they continued upwards. The clouds were heavy and low hanging creating patches of dense fog. They talked about the silly things they spoke of when they were children. They revisited memories of Buies Creek and the stone they sat on when they had decided they would be blood brothers. The stone that now felt like an alter where they vowed their lives to each other.

"C'mon don't make it sound so gay!" Link scoffed staring up hard at Rhett. His brows pinched in frustration beneath the frame of his glasses. "Why you gotta do that man? It's bad enough everyone thinks we're secretly in love!"

"Oh who cares? You know fan girls are gonna think what they want. Why do you let it bother you?" Rhett laughed trying to bring back the lighter mood. 

"Don't act like it doesn't bother you!"

"It doesn't."

"Right, 'Mr Don't Touch Me On Camera' because they'll gif it!"

Rhett laughed deep from his belly, clutching his sides as his roaring laughter echoed through the trees. He reached over and grabbed Link tightly, pulling him into a bear hug. Link wrestled away and pushed himself from Rhett's body. 

"Tsk, I ain't gonna get into an argument with you right now." Rhett sighed quickening his pace and walking a few steps ahead of Link. 

Link grumbled but followed quietly. He watched Rhett, could see the frustration in the way he walked, the moose antler bouncing against his bag. Link felt guilty and anxious. 

"Rhett!"

"C'mon man, pick up the pace. We're moving too slow." Rhett called over his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry!" Link called out. Rhett stopped and faced Link. Link fidgeted nervously, "I'm sorry I pushed you…and" Rhett raised an eyebrow. "That place means a lot to me too… our friendship means a lot to me. I'm sorry I deflected."

They stood in silence for a moment before Link stepped towards Rhett and hugged him. The bags on their backs forcing Link to hug around Rhett's waist, and Rhett to hug Link's head to his chest. Link listened to thrumming of Rhett's heart and held on a little tighter. On the quiet trail, surrounded by mist and mountain, the hug took on a new intimacy. Link let his hands push up beneath Rhett's pack, along the curve of his back and twist in the fabric of his shirt. He listened as Rhett's heart sped up and his breaths became heavy. 

Rhett exhaled a shaky breath, Link's slow moving hands radiating a heat that settled in the pit of Rhett's belly. "We really should get going." Rhett sighed. He pressed a kiss heavy against Link's hair before pulling away and continuing up the mountain path.

Before long they reached the first junction and made a right toward their destination, Pear lake. They trekked through white groves of bare Aspen, the mist giving the groves an eerie feel. 

"This kinda reminds me of The Ring." Rhett chuckled. "She could sneak up on us and we'd never know until it was too late!"

"Ahh, why you gotta remind me of that! " Link laughed. Rhett twisted his features and let his mouth hang wide to resemble the demons victims. "Ugh!" Link squealed. Suddenly they heard a snap of branches up ahead. "Quit it man!" Link whined. 

"What- how! How could I do that?" Rhett retorted, he looked at Link like he was crazy. "It's probably an animal, we just gotta scare it away." He stepped in front of Link and faced the noise. He spread his arms out and puffed out his chest. "Rawww!" He shouted and mock charged to the sound.

Without warning Rhett was struck down. Like a plow truck, a set of five foot antlers crashed into him sending him hard onto his back. He cried out as the 1200 pound animal trampled him. It's sharp hooves came down across his arms and chest with a sickening crack. 

"Rhett!" Link called out and fumbled to get his pack off. He knew he had packed bear mace, but his trembling hands couldn't move fast enough. 

"Stay back Link!" Rhett curled up tight against the attack. But the animal was relentless, it brought it's rack down and flung Rhett upwards, the bone smacking against Rhett's skull and knocking him unconscious. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The bull continued stomping down, snorting wildly.

"Rhett!" Link screamed, he held the mace out and sprayed the animal. Immediately the bull turned and ran back into the mist, shaking is face in pain. Link stood for a moment in shock, his arms locked in place as he watched it disappear. His heart was pounding wildly.

"Rhett," his tears fell without permission as he approached his friend "are you okay… please be okay..." Link kneeled beside him and removed Rhett's pack from his body. He moved as quickly as his trembling hands would allow him to, pulling out the first aid supplies. The kit was poorly supplied, Advil and a thermal blanket, a few matches and some band-aids were all that were there. Link sobbed a wretched cry as he realized there was so little he could do for Rhett. Blood trickled from deep gashes along Rhett's face, arms and hands and soaked into his shirt from his chest. Link pulled out an extra shirt from his bag and wiped at the blood. He placed band-aids where ever he could, knowing they weren't doing much. When he ran out of band-aids he wrapped Rhett in the thermal blanket. He sat beside Rhett, pulled his knees to his chest and wept.

Rhett awoke in excruciating agony. Pain surged through his body so fiercely he had trouble catching his breath. In an instant Link was beside him, his hands fluttering over Rhett's bruised body.

"Here, take these… it's all we've got... it'll help. Oh God Rhett are you okay? Is anything broken? I'm... I'm so sorry...I…" Link was sobbing again, the Advil bottle rattling in his hands. He wiped at his red cheeks and brought 8 pills to Rhett's mouth. Rhett swallowed the pills down and tried to think through the pain. It was early evening, the sun was setting and the temperature had already dropped significantly.

"You built a fire?" Rhett asked, a bit suprised. His voice was raw and quiet. "And you… set up camp?"

"I knew I had to, I couldn't move you… do you think you can move?" Link asked softly.

"No…" He groaned in pain "I think... I think I have… a broken rib..." He squeezed his eyes shut as Link lifted his shirt. Dark purple bruises outlined the form of his rib cage. Link had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying again. Crying wouldn't help anyone now. "You gotta go... get help…" He gasped between shallow breaths. 

"I ain't leaving you man! What if that thing comes back?"

"Link... I don't think... I'll survive… the night… like this." He clenched his teeth and tried to calm down, but the pain was searing and intense. "Please Link... go. Go get help..."

Link looked at his friend, bloodied and bruised. The band-aids looked ridiculous and it made Link feel even more guilty and helpless. He pressed his forehead against Rhett's, heavy hot tears falling against the lenses of his glasses. "Please don't die... I'm going to get help. Here," Link placed the bear mace in Rhett's hand. "Are you warm enough, do you need anything before I go?" Rhett shook his head no softly and Link pressed a kiss to Rhett's forehead. He let his lips linger as he choked back a few sobs. He put some more branches on the fire and headed down the trail.

Link stumbled in the dark, the mist was now a full blown fog making the trail nearly invisible. The Aspen looked even more haunted in the dark, and Link jumped at every snap and sound. He was trembling hard from fear and cold. But every time he paused in fear he thought of Rhett's bruised body and the way Rhett was suffering, and urged himself onward. Finally he crossed a familiar land mark, the large Ponderosa where Rhett had found the fallen moose antler. Anger pitted in his belly and he wished they'd never found that stupid antler. Maybe then the moose wouldn't have attacked. Link grumbled, 'getting lost in thought would do no good now' he thought as he continued on the path. The descent grew steeper and Link hoped he was still headed in the right direction. 

The fog lifted a little as night set in, the moon hung full and bright and finally Link could see more than a few feet in front of him. Joy surged in his chest as he realized that he was heading down the right path. He recognized the flower buds and quickened his pace, nearly running down the steep ridge. "Don't you worry Rhett!" He whispered to the night sky. And while he watched the stars with a sense of relief his feet stumbled over the sharp stones. Link fell hard, cracking his temple against a stone and tumbled down the ridge stunned and limp. 

Rhett shivered and groaned in pain. The fire had burned out, the cold was brutal and his body shivered hard sending waves of intense pain through him. His breaths were shallow, and spots danced in the corners of his vision. Hypothermia would set in soon, if he wasn't already doomed from internal bleeding. He felt he would die soon. His mind wandered to his family and friends. Faces passed through his memory, but he fixated on one. "Link..." He whimpered, wishing that he had not sent Link away, so that at least he wouldn't have to die alone. He heard a sound beside him, a grunt and branches snapping underfoot. "Link... is that...you? " The sound was closer but it wasn't a grunt, it was a snort. A wave of cold fear washed through him. He turned his head slowly toward the sound. 

The moonlight cast a glow over its large white antlers. It's brown body was twitching in agitation. And Rhett felt tears of fear slide across his temples as he tried to limit the movement of his shivering body. He moved his hand very slowly around the mace Link had left. The bull moved cautiously through the camp, sniffing the tent and snorting as it moved closer to where Rhett lay. The animal moved closer until it was towering over Rhett's body, it's long dark legs inches from Rhett's face. 'This is it.' He thought as he clutched the can and took a last shaky breath. "I'm sorry Link-" 

The moose snorted and bolted so quickly at the sound of Rhett's voice it nearly crashed into a tree. Rhett laid there, dumbfounded as relief settled in. The fear slowly ebbed away and a warmth crept into his body. He knew he shouldn't relent to it, but it was so soothing and he was so tired of the pain. His eyes fluttered shut and he struggled to keep them open. "Link... I'm trying Link... I'm trying but... I don't know if... I can keep going..." 

▪○▪○▪○

"Hey man! What took you so long?" Link smiled brightly, he waved from their favorite stone in Buies Creek. Rhett watched Link sitting happily on the stone, swinging his legs back and forth before standing up and reaching into his backpack. "Ugh, school was so lame today! But I thought about it real hard and I think I know what I want our pact to say." 

Rhett climbed beside the boulder and reached out his hands. He smiled as Link grabbed his hand, pulling him up. They pulled out the paper and wrote the terms on each sheet. 

"Do you think we should just prick our fingertips?" Rhett asked looking down at Link's anxious face.

"Nah man, we gotta do it right. I'm not afraid." Link finished softly "I wanna do this right."

Each boy cut into their hand and signed their name in blood. Rhett had never felt so happy, despite the stinging of his palm. They pressed their bloodied hands together, and spoke their vows to each other. Their words started out loud and bold, but soon Link's hand trembled in Rhetts. Rhett squeezed his fingers around Link's as the words were spoken softer and with more emotion. "It's alright..." Rhett whispered as he wiped a stray tear from Link's cheek. "Let's finish the pact..."

They made their promises to each other, and vowed to be more than brothers. And afterwards they sat on the stone and spoke about their dreams. They spoke about their future lives and their future jobs. They skipped stones along the creekside and then they wandered into the cow field. 

"I dare you to go smack Betsy cow's butt!" Rhett laughed. 

"Ha! Man, you're on! In fact I'll race you there and back!" Link shot back. 

"Rhett! Sweety, where are you?" A gentle voice called from across the field. "Oh Rhett, it's time to come home! "

"I think that's my grandma, I gotta go..." Rhett turned to Link to say goodbye. 

"You don't gotta go, it's not even late." Link replied angrily. 

"C'mon man, I haven't seen my grandma in a while... I miss her. What's the big deal?" Rhett squinted, trying to see across the field. His grandma was standing beside his grandpa. His other grandparents stood beside them, they were all smiling warmly at him. Behind them stood other members of his family, some he recognized and some he didn't. They called for him.

"I gotta go." Rhett sighed. He stepped toward them but Link reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"No, please. Don't leave me, not yet." Rhett looked back at Link. Link was looking up at the sun sitting high in the sky. They were adults now but their palms were still bleeding, pressed tightly against one another's. "It's not too late in the day, we've still got plenty of time together... Please Rhett, don't go yet."

"I-"

"You don't!" Link sounded desperate, but he was smiling gently, his jaw crooked to the side. "I really don't want you to leave me."

Rhett held onto Link's hands and pulled them together chest to chest. He stared down at the smaller man, he felt so happy and at peace with Link. "Come with me." 

"I can't go with you. I'm asking you to stay..." Link whispered the words, squeezing his palm to Rhett's. Link reached up and slowly pressed his mouth against Rhett's. Their lips simply brushed against each others before Link pulled away. "We made a promise, and there's still so much time left... don't go."

"Okay, " Rhett smiled at Link, he breathed in deep before turning back towards Buies Creek "I'll stay, for you Link."

▪○▪○▪○

"What was that? C'mon Rhett, you're babbling now." Link laughed softly.

Rhett felt Link's hand in his own, Link's thumb brushing over his knuckles. The familiar hum of a hospital alerted him to where he was. He felt warm and thirsty and dizzy. His eyes were heavy with a medicated tired. But when he opened his eyes Link was sitting there beside him smiling like he'd won the lottery. 

"Hey… welcome back." Link spoke gently and despite his smiling face, tears sat heavy around his eyes. His cheeks were tear stained and red. Five stitches ran along his temple and his arm was set in a blue sling. 

Rhett's voice was raw as he spoke "You saved me... how? How did you get hurt? What happened?"

"I had a lucky fall," Link laughed pointing to his stitches and sling "it helped me get down the mountain faster. " His lip quivered as he spoke, "We got to you just in time. I…" He hung his head when his voice cracked and the tears slipped from his eyes. 

"No Link..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Stop it Link, don't do this to yourself." Rhett squeezed Link's hand tighter, "it wasn't your fault. You saved me." He pulled Link over to his bed and Link slid in besides Rhett, being careful not to pull on any of the IVs. "Don't blame yourself. I'm so grateful for you." Rhett sighed resting his chin against the top of Link's head. 

Link removed his glasses and nestled against Rhett's shoulder, watching his pulse thrum beneath his skin. He couldn't stop the tears that fell and soaked into the pillow. He removed his arm from the sling and tucked himself closer to Rhett. 

"Link your arm. What are you doing?" Rhett whispered against his hair. 

"I don't care, it was just a sprain. I just- I want to hold you Rhett..." 

Despite their years of friendship and despite the oath they swore to each other, they rarely let themselves get intimately physical. They had told everyone, convinced everyone- even convinced themselves- that they harbored no attraction to one another. 

"Am I holding you too tight? " Link asked softly as he pressed himself closer. His forehead was against Rhett's jaw line, his nose resting against his neck. Link was breathing hard, he felt like he couldn't get close enough. He felt that if he let go Rhett would slip away. 

The medication was strong, and Rhett could feel sleep creeping back in as he spoke, "no, you're not too tight... I like it."

Link watched Rhett sleep, counted his shallow breaths, and whispered confessions so quietly the sounds never passed his lips.

When the nurse came in Link jumped up startled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"It's quite alright. These are for you. You must also be in quite a bit of pain." The nurse said as he handed Link a small cup of water and two white pills. Link fidgeted as he took the medicine and looked up at the nurse shyly. "It's okay, you know, to hold him while you're here. No one will judge you-"

"We're not a couple."

The nurse adjusted an IV bag and smiled sweetly. He looked at Link and opened his mouth to speak but then just sighed. "Life is fragile isn't it... " The nurse looked back to Rhett who was sleeping soundly, "I've seen a lot of sorrow… working within these walls. It's important to let those you love know how much you love them. Words unspoken are memories regretted..." 

"Why do you care?" Link asked as the nurse walked out of the room. 

He paused at the door frame, "When us nurses are surrounded by sadness, we sometimes like to root for a happy ending. They're not very common around here... The doctor will be in tomorrow, she'll determine when Rhett's able to be released." 

Link stood in the dimly lit room for a moment after the nurse left, and thought over the nurse's words. Then he walked over to where Rhett slept and crawled in beside him. He curled his body against him and inhaled deeply. He watched Rhett sleep, until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He drifted to sleep memorizing the sound of Rhett's breathing.

The doctor released them in the late afternoon, informing them Rhett would take at least six weeks to heal, and reminding Link that he also needed to take it easy. Rhett couldn't fly back home to California in his condition so they took a cab to a hotel. Link helped Rhett to the room, his arm tight around his waist as he slowly hobbled. 

Rhett sighed in relief when they reached the room and Link layed him down on the bed. He watched Link unpacking their few belongings on the other bed.

"How're you feeling?" Link asked after he ordered some food through room service. 

"Feeling gross honestly. I don't hurt too much." Rhett replied. 

"Yea, that's cause I'm keeping you on schedule with your meds!" Link said happily, "I can give you a little extra so you can take a shower, if you'd like."

"Nah man, I don't think I'm up for standing any longer than necessary. I think I can wallow in my filth a little longer." 

"Ugh!" Link wrinkled his nose, "I can set you a bath, if you want."

"That might not be a bad idea." Rhett replied with a soft smile. 

Link turned on the water, making sure the bath was as hot as he could stand. He contemplated adding bubbles, but figured they might aggravate Rhett's wounds. He filled the tub 3/4 of the way before helping Rhett out of bed. He helped Rhett remove his clothes and tried not to let his sadness show as his eyes traced the terrible bruises. He could make out the form of the animal's hooves where they battered down. He felt his eyes begin to sting. 

"Link, I'm okay."

Link released a shaky breath and helped Rhett step into the water. Rhett moaned as he sank into the warmth, the water reaching beneath his chin. He closed his eyes and let the warmth soothe him. After a few moments he opened his eyes and was suprised to see Link still in the room, sitting on the closed toilet and looking away with a blush.

"You're still here?" Rhett asked.

"Well, I just gave you pain medicine, I can't leave you unsupervised in a tub. What if you fall asleep? You'll drown." Link answered, staring down at the tiled floor. 

Rhett laughed "Oh, alright man." He reached for the soap and gasped sharply as pain shot through his chest. Immediately Link was beside him, his hands hovering above his shoulders and ready to pull him out. 

"Are you okay?" His voice was tight with worry, "See man, this is what I was talking about!" Link's hands were trembling again. "I- I'll help you... is that okay?" For a moment they were quiet, Rhett looked up at Link with uncertainty and then nodded yes. 

Link grabbed the wash cloth and lathered soap on it. He softly pressed the cloth to Rhett's clavicle and ran it over his shoulder in small circles. He cleaned around his neck, and Rhett relaxed a bit when Link pushed the cloth against his ear playfully. Then Link ran the cloth over Rhett's beard and suddenly the playful mood was lost. With trance like movements Link stroked along Rhett's face, brushing the cloth over Rhett's bruised eyebrow and then over his eyes and lips. He let his thumb trail beside the cloth and follow across Rhett's lips. With a gasp Link pulled the cloth away, re-lathered and moved to Rhett's back and then his arms. He tried to move quickly and gently, ignoring the simmering warmth in his belly.

Rhett was staring hard at Link, his heart felt heavy with longing. When Link washed Rhett's fingers he grabbed Link's hand and pressed their palms together and waited. They were quiet and breathless while Link washed along Rhett's chest. Link moved deliberate and slow, his thumb again following behind the cloth. Rhett gasped as Link's thumb grazed over his nipple and he tightened his hold on Link's hand. Again Link washed over Rhett's nipple, slower, his thumb hesitating and rolling over the raised flesh. 

"Link..." Rhett exhaled. He watched Link's mouth twitch as he pulled Link closer. But Link was resisting, keeping his head down and refusing to look up at Rhett, even as he pushed the cloth lower. A slower pattern was traced along his abdomen and Rhett brought his hand up to Link's face and pulled him closer. He pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his eyes shut. "Link..." Rhett licked his lips and gasped as Link ran the cloth over his inner thigh. But Link wouldn't look up and so Rhett layed back against the tub and tried to stay quiet as Link washed over his groin. Rhett's hand trembled, palm pressed against Link's as Link continued his movements slow and careful. 

Finally Link looked up at Rhett, his blue eyes glassy as he spoke. "Do you-" A loud buzz rang throughout the room and Link jumped to his feet. He looked at Rhett like he'd just been awoken from a dream before he stumbled out to open the hotel door. 

"Thank you." Link told the room service. 

Rhett listened as Link rummaged around the bags. He didn't feel like sitting in the cooling water any longer, so he very carefully forced himself up. He grit his teeth through the pain, stepping out of the tub and reached for a scratchy hotel towel. He brushed his teeth and turned toward the mirror and for the first time got a good look at himself. His bottom lip was busted and swollen, swollen vessels reddened the white of his eye, and dark purple bruises marred his face and body. He suddenly felt very ugly as embarrassment crept under his skin. 

"Rhett! What are you doing?" Link rushed to his side wrapping his arm around Rhett's waist. Link spoke softly "I wasn't finished-"

"Well I was." Rhett replied with more anger than he intended.

"Oh." Link led Rhett to his bed and helped dry his back and then his hair. Rhett kept his head down and his eyes closed even as Link helped dress him. Link helped him lay back comfortably and settled him beneath the comforter. "I ordered your favorite-cheese wontons. They didn't have much else but Chinese food. " Link said meekly. 

"I'm not hungry right now, I think I'm ready for bed."

Link fidgeted nervously, "Did I do something wrong?"

Rhett kept his eyes closed, and turned his head away from Link "No, everything's fine. I'm just tired man."

"Alright." Link sighed putting the food back into their containers. He turned the lights off and stepped back into the bathroom. 

Rhett was still awake when Link emerged and settled into the other bed. He listened as Link got comfortable. In the dark of the room the moon illuminated enough so that Rhett could see Link's outline. And as his eyes adjusted to the dark Rhett saw that Link was facing him. They stared at each other in silence from their opposite beds for a long while. Suddenly Link got up and walked over to Rhett's bed. Rhett lifted the blanket up and Link crawled in beside him. 

"How're you feeling?" Link whispered. He hesitated before he nestled close. Warmth radiated from Link's body and Rhett rested his chin on Link's head. "I'm okay, Link..." 

Link buried his face in the curve of Rhett's neck and layed his arm over Rhett's belly, being careful not to press on any bruised flesh. He found Rhett's hand and locked their fingers together, and then pressed a small kiss to Rhett's shoulder. He felt Rhett's pulse quicken beneath his lips as he placed another small kiss to his neck and another. Each kiss was just a brief touch of skin, so light that they could be mistaken for a whispered word. But Rhett trembled beneath the butterfly kisses and pulled his hand away from Link so that he could pull Link's chin up and finally look him in the eye. Link looked so afraid, even as Rhett caressed his face.

"Rhett…" his voice was quieter than before, as his shaky fingers brushed over Rhett's stomach "can I- can I touch you?"

Rhett looked at him wide eyed and nodded a nervous yes. He pressed their foreheads together and gasped a shuddering breath as Link lifted his shirt and touched his bare flesh. He let Link explore his body, up the center line of his belly and over his chest, soft and barely making contact. Link breathed in Rhett's short clipped breaths, and watched his eyelashes flutter and his eyes grow heavy. Rhett's hand tightened over Link's jaw but again Link resisted, and when Rhett turned his head away Link moved closer against his neck. Link was careful, tracing along Rhett's bruised body with delicacy. His lips trembled over Rhett's neck and with hesitation and longing he brought his lips against him. He was tender against Rhett's pulse.

In the darkness of the room, the silence was punctuated by the sound of Rhett's breathy moans as Link grew bolder. His mouth moved heavier and his hand traveled lower until he touched the bristle beneath Rhett's navel. But even as Rhett turned his head to face Link, Link continued touching lower. 

"Kiss me Link" Rhett asked desperately. He raked his hand through Link's hair and held tight the base of his skull. Link just stared, slack-jawed, lost in the sounds Rhett made. "Link... Link please" his voice faltered as Link's hand tightened around him.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

Rhett whined through his nose at Link's reply. "Link, this feels good- you feel so good."

"I mean your lip. I don't want to hurt your lip." He laughed gently, "I can't kiss you right now... but I want to..." He breathed softly as he pumped his hand slowly over Rhett. "I want to…"

Rhett tried to shift closer and grimaced in pain. "It hurts that you're not closer."

"Rhett..."

"Please..."

Link adjusted himself so that he was leaning over Rhett. He skimmed his thumb over his bruised eyebrow and over his busted lip, while his other hand continued stroking him. "I thought I lost you..." He touched his lips to Rhett's mouth so gently it tickled. But the spark was enough to push Rhett over the edge and with a deep throated groan he spilled into Link's pumping hand. Link trembled as he pulled his hand away and brought the mess over his own erection. He gasped against Rhett's lips, and Rhett pressed their mouths together as Link stroked himself to finish.

Afterwards Link layed beside Rhett and thought about the week's events. He'd never been so afraid in all of his life. He kissed Rhett's temple as he remembered the joy he felt when Rhett woke up. 

"Why's your grandma gonna be disappointed?" Link asked softly. 

"What?" Rhett twisted his body a bit to look at Link "What are you talking about?" 

"You were mumbling in your sleep, right before you woke up... the first time. Something about your grandma being disappointed?"

"I don't know. I don't know why I'd talk about her, she's long dead. I don't even remember if I had dreamt about anything."

"Rhett?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for coming back to me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my Tumblr, under my blog Romancemeyamato. Thanks for reading!


End file.
